Shadow Ability
Shadow Ability is a gameplay feature in Shadow Fight 3. It is a special ability which can be used while in Shadow form. Each ability gives different effect to either the player or enemy, like causing a shockwave by stomping the ground, creating a burst of explosion, dashing in very high speed, and many more. Shadow abilities are contained in equipment, so wearing that equipment allows the player to use the corresponding Shadow ability in fights. Each piece of equipment of rarity higher than Common has its own Shadow Ability. The damage dealt by Shadow ability is determined by Helms. Using Shadow Ability Shadow ability cannot be blocked, but may be dodged. It also can stop the Legion's "temporary uninterruption" interval. Shadow ability cannot deal Head hits (except Displacements) or Critical hits. In order to use a Shadow ability, a piece of gear that contains that ability must be equipped. However, this only applies to the player and most enemies, while a number of enemies are excepted. Some enemies can still use an ability despite not equipping the required gear, such as June who can utilize Blink ability despite not wearing Heralds suit. Shadow abilities can only be used while in Shadow form; the character can enter Shadow form when the Shadow energy bar is fully charged. The bar is located under the health bar, and both the player and the opponents start a fight with the bar filled halfway through, unless enforced by a fight rule or modified with perk. The bar is recharged by dealing or taking damage. Taking damage recharges the shadow bar faster than dealing damage, this applies to both the player and opponent. Once the bar is fully charged, the character can use an ability to enter Shadow form or simply press the Shadow button to enter it. To use an ability, players must press the Shadow button along with a directional button. A Shadow ability has a cooldown time. Therefore, characters cannot spam Shadow abilities as much as they want. Shadow form lasts for 10 seconds. There are circumstances where the Shadow bar is missing, therefore preventing the use of Shadow form, or the enemy is in unlimited Shadow form. Shadow Alteration Perks Below are the list of perks that are related to shadow energy. They can either alter the shadow bar or giving additional advantages by entering shadow form or using shadow abilities. *Recollection - Gain more shadow energy after receiving a Head hit. *Shadow Burn - Reduce the opponent's shadow energy and health. Can be triggered with weapon shadow abilities. *Shadow Leech - Absorb the opponent's shadow energy. Can be triggered with weapon shadow abilities. *Spurt - Gain shadow energy by moving around. Can be used to extend shadow form duration. *Rising Tide - Gain more shadow energy by dealing 3 (or more) hits combo. *Accumulation - Gain more shadow energy by dealing Critical hits. *Aphotic Barrier - Increase defense after exiting shadow form. *Shadow Charge - Gain more shadow energy by receiving a hit. *Amplification - First shadow energy used after entering shadow form deal more damage. *Deterrence - Reduce the opponent's shadow energy by using shadow abilities. *Discharge - Reduce the opponent's shadow energy by attacking. *Recharge - Gain more shadow energy by attacking. *Shadow Affinity - Gain additional shadow energy at the start of a round. *Shadow Remedy - Recover health upon entering shadow form. *Transfusion - Recover health when using shadow abilities. *Vaporization - Increase damage the more shadow energy the opponent has. List of Weapon Shadow Abilities To use weapon's Shadow ability, press the Shadow + Forward/Backward directional button (the direction the character is facing the opponent). The cooldown time for Weapon Shadow abilities is 5 seconds. Weapon Shadow Abilities can trigger the effects of some weapon perks. List of Armor Shadow Abilities Press the Shadow + Down directional button to use armor's Shadow ability. The cooldown time for armor Shadow abilities is 7 seconds. List of Helm Shadow Abilities Press the Shadow + Up directional button to use helm's Shadow ability. The cooldown time for helm Shadow abilities is 7 seconds. List of Ranged Shadow Abilities To use ranged weapon's Shadow ability, press the Shadow + Forward/Backward directional button (the opposite direction the character is facing the opponent). The cooldown time for Ranged Weapon Shadow abilities is 7 seconds. Unavailable Shadow Abilities Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay